Pele
by miateixeira
Summary: Songfic. One-shot. O que aquele homem sentia ia muito além das suas forças.


**Autora:** Mia

**Beta-reader:** Fer Porcel, a abelhinha incansável.

**Censura:** T 

**Gênero:** Drama, romance

**Observação:** Presente de aniversário para a Clau Snape, minha querida amiga do Snapetes e das madrugadas no MSN.

**Songfic** (Labios compartidos, Maná)

Disclaimer: Tem as coisas da JK que todo mundo já conhece. Se não reconhecer, é meu, obrigada.

* * *

**Pele**

Remus acordou com o beijo leve que ela lhe depositou suavemente na boca, entremeando-o com um arfar profundo, entre surpreso e desconsolado.

- Tenho que ir – ela foi incisiva.

Só restava a ele olhar a manhã chegando, pálida, através das cortinas rotas do quarto. Da porta, ela ainda o olhou mais uma vez séria, constrangida, antes de fechá-la atrás de si.

**LABIOS COMPARTIDOS  
(Maná)**

Amor mío,  
Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas  
Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas  
Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo

Amor fugado,  
Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado  
Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes  
Me tienes como un perro a tus pies

Otra vez mi boca insensata  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel  
Guárdame tu boca y provoca  
Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies

Labios compartidos, labios divididos (mi amor)  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Que comparto el engaño  
Y comparto mis días (y el dolor)  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios  
Oh amor, oh amor compartido

Amor mutante,  
Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre  
Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente  
El pedazo que me toca de ti

Relámpagos y alcohol,  
Las voces solas lloran en el sol  
Mi boca en llamas torturada  
Te desnudas ángel, hada, luego te vas

Otra vez mi boca insensata  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel  
Guárdame tu boca y duele  
Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies

Labios compartidos, labios divididos (mi amor)  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Que comparto el engaño  
Y comparto mis días (y el dolor)  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios  
Que me parta un rayo  
Que me entierre el olvido (mi amor)  
Pero no puedo más  
Compartir tus labios  
Compartir tus besos  
Labios compartidos

Te amo con toda mi fe, sin medida  
Te amo aunque estés compartida  
Tus labios tienen el control

Te amo con toda mi fe, sin medida  
Te amo aunque estés compartida  
Tus labios tienen el control  
Y sigues tu con el control

Com os olhos fechados ele deixou as lembranças chegarem. Em flashes, coxas e quadris cavalgaram sua mente, despertando mais ainda o que torturava seu peito. E sua boca nos peitos dela, o gosto da pele, os lábios...

Abriu os olhos tentando afastar as imagens que dançavam num cinismo feroz, passeando por seus sentidos, molhando-o de saciedade por dentro.

Arfou novamente, arqueando o pescoço, jogando a cabeça para trás; a formigação quente subindo e descendo do coração para o sexo, do sexo para tudo que ele era e sentia.

Ela o tomava por inteiro e ele sabia que ela não era mais dele, não por agora. Dele, ela iria aos outros e com outros compartilharia seus lábios e seu sexo, e seu louco cavalgar de cadeiras e mãos quentes em carícias de amor.

Sob a água do chuveiro, ele sacudiu a cabeça para tentar matar a dor cortante e aguda que pinicava sua consciência, ardia os olhos e derramava o choro guardado.

"Não consigo, Remus, tenho medo dessa coisa que você me dá... Isso me sufoca e vai me destruir, eu sei..."

Para ela era isso. Amor era uma prisão tenebrosa, pungente, era igual à dor. Por isso então tantos lábios a dividir do mel que ela dava. Por medo do que ele lhe daria e seria para ela. Ele sim queria tudo, e queria ser tudo, dar tudo que ele era. Era o que o amor dele pedia que fosse.

Remus ganhou o corredor escuro, fechando a porta do pequeno apartamento. No frio da rua, lutava em agonia para manter o calor dela na pele por um pouco mais, enquanto o buraco que se abria na alma escoava a alegria das lembranças numa hemorragia forte e contumaz.

Metade do dia nas suas coisas, mesmo as disputas no bando, nada cobriu por inteiro as lembranças dela.

À noite, ele vagou um pouco pela praça deserta, andando confuso, antes de alcançar a porta negra do número doze do Largo Grimmauld. Sabia que ambos estariam lá dentro, confrontando-o com seus momentos de intimidade mal disfarçada, sangrando a boca muda dele, proibida por ela de reivindicar qualquer coisa, coisa nenhuma.

E Remus se calou novamente ao ver os ombros irmanados diante de seus olhos. Era assim que ela queria. E ele se calou, enquanto ela e Severus trocavam palavras em silvos sussurrantes que atravessavam todo o ar parado do ambiente e que só ele entendia, só a ele alcançava... Ele sabia e se calou. E só a ele aquilo matava, os risos mal contidos confirmavam.

Seria uma noite sem ela, mais um pouco de sua vida e de seu amor perdidos.

Ele abaixou os olhos para não mais compartilhar aquilo, resguardando dentro de si o amor que era só dele, tão forte e intenso e inteiro, e que ele não podia deixar derramar, como o amor deveria ser.

A reunião terminou cedo na casa dos Black. Alguns se foram, Remus ficou largado na velha poltrona de couro preto no escritório empoeirado até que viessem levá-lo, mudo ainda, para o seio da cozinha e do calor amigo dos que ficaram. Seu sorriso pálido disfarçava algo que interpretavam como a solidão da sua vida. Ele era querido e respeitado, mas sua dor era indivisível.

Ali entre eles, ele mediu os valores que o amor lhe oferecia. Olhou a todos em volta da mesa longa, no calor dos corações e da comida à sua frente, decidindo a si mesmo pelo afeto aberto, pelo refazer da sua vida confusa, embotada. Para os seus olhos não valia mais a mentira e a dúvida.

Com sentimentos refeitos, ele andou decidido pelas ruas vazias, regressando mais completo ao seu pequeno mundo.

Os dias seguiram seu curso, trazendo uma paz conformada, indo e vindo, tentando preencher espaços.

Mas não é disso que o amor se sustenta.

Quando seus olhos outra vez a encontraram, Remus entendeu seu amor sem medida, sua necessidade da pele dela, entendeu o comando que seu corpo todo seguia.

Ela voltava a ele, e outra vez sua boca saberia a pele dela, insanamente sem controle. Dividido, ele sempre estaria entre ser dele mesmo e ser dela. Dividido em tê-la e dá-la, porque era assim que ela queria, e ele não sabia como estar sem ela dentro de si.

Quando seus lábios tocaram outra vez a pele dela, o gosto lhe subiu aos sentidos e ele fechou os olhos, enquanto uma lágrima caía, tingindo de sal as notas doces que enchiam sua boca de amor.

**Fim**

* * *

Obrigada de coração pela presença! Eu agradeço seus comentários! Fique a vontade para me dizer o que quiser! 


End file.
